


Happy Halloween ♪, Happy Halloween ♪

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Halloween, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Malec are mentionned, They are so in love, they are cute, yes i always dream to see raphael disguise as him
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Quand Simon propose un déguisement à Raphaël, celui-ci n'imaginait pas la réaction de son petit-ami en le découvrant.





	Happy Halloween ♪, Happy Halloween ♪

**Author's Note:**

> Pas encore bêta mais bientôt

Simon était excité, c'était bientôt Halloween et c'était la première fois qu'il allait le faire en tant que vampire et avec le clan et son petit ami. Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'ils faisaient ce soir là. Il était allé se renseigner auprès de son petit ami Raphaël, son chef de clan.

Comme à son habitude Simon rentra dans la chambre de Raphaël, ou plutôt leur chambre sans frapper.

"Hey Raph." Raphaël ne leva même pas ses yeux de son livre, trop absorbé par celui-ci. Simon alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Raphaël le considéra enfin.

"Hey bébé, qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Simon fit la moue. "Pourquoi tu penses que je veux quelque chose. Je ne peux pas juste venir te voir parce que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi?" Raphaël le regarda d'une manière qui voulait dire non. "Bon d'accord je veux te demander un truc mais…" Raphaël lui fit un petit sourire victorieux. "Arghh tu m'énerves."

"Oui mais tu m'aimes."

"Oui." Raphaël se pencha vers Simon pour lui donner un rapide baiser.

"Bon va y."

"Je voulais juste savoir si vous faisiez quelque chose pour Halloween, une tradition ou autre."

Raphaël posa son livre sur la table basse. "En fait oui. On en profite pour sortir tout crocs dehors sans avoir besoin de se cacher et parfois on rajoute des capes pour faire plus cliché, puis on fini à "Pandémonium" ou Magnus organise la soirée de l'année de la ville, ou du monde selon Magnus."

"Cool, ça veux dire que je vais pouvoir me déguiser en Dracula, avec des matières nobles et tout."

Raphaël rit. "Oui si tu veux."

"Mais c'est pas drôle si tout le monde a la même tenue. J'aurais adoré me déguisé en "Spike", tu sais le vampire sexy, méchant au début mais avec un super arc de rédemption, même si je serais toujours en colère qu'il l'est tué." Raphaël hocha la tête avec amusement. "Bref, de toute façon j'ai pas la carrure, le charisme, le sarcasme et tout le reste. Mais toi par contre Raph, tu serais parfait."

"Si tu le dis."

"Je suis super sérieux, tu serais…" Baiser. "Super." Baiser. "Sexy." Baiser.

"Ah ouais?" Murmura Raphaël avec une voix rauque. Simon hocha la tête et gratta doucement le cuir chevelu de Raphaël avec ses doigts le faisant presque gémir de bien être. "Mm…Je vais peux être y penser alors."

"Bonne réponse." Simon se pencha vers Raphaël et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser faillit se transformer en session plus chaude mais Simon se retira, faisant retentir un grognement de son petit ami. "Je te laisses réfléchir." Simon dit avec un sourire narquois, puis il sortit de la pièce. Heureusement que Raphaël tenait à ses livres sinon il en aurait jeté un sur Simon.

~~~~~

Raphaël était chez Magnus pour parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de la futur soirée de l'année (C'est ce que Magnus dit à chaque fois).

"Alors quoi de neuf?" Demanda Magnus en sirotant un thé.

"Pas grand-chose et toi? Ça va avec Alec?"

"Merveilleusement bien. C'est l'homme de ma vie."

Raphaël ricana dans son verre de sang. "Oui ça tout le monde le sait depuis le temps que tu le répète."

Magnus lui tira la langue. "Comme si tu ne pensais pas la même chose de Samson."

Raphaël roula des yeux au mauvais prénom. "Bien sûr mais je lui dirais jamais…du moins en publique." Cela les fit rires. "Sinon tu es prêt pour ta super, méga, giga fête d'Halloween?"

"Oh que oui. Bon en même temps j'ai juste à tout faire apparaître le jour J."

"Ça à l'air épuisant."

"Ahah, très drôle. Je suppose que Sheldon est enthousiaste pour son premier Halloween avec son chéri."

"Surtout en tant que vampire mais oui. Il compte s'habiller en Dracula, je pense d'ailleurs qu'il viendra te demander de l'aide pour le costume alors prépare toi. D'ailleurs je suis là pour ça moi aussi."

Magnus posa une main sur son cœur. "Je suis offensé, moi qui croyait que tu venais parce que je te manquais."

"Tu rêves."

Magnus lui jeta un coussin dans la figure. "Dit-moi."

"Simon a dit que j'aurais l'air bien déguisé en un personnage de série tv et même si après avoir vu la photo j'ai un gros doute que ça me sied, je vais le faire."

"Aw, tu es un vrai romantique quand tu veux. Sherman fait des merveilles. C'est qui ce personnage?"

"D'abord promet moi de ne te moquer."

"Je suis obligé?" Raphaël siffla et sortit les crocs." Bien, je promets." Raphaël sortit son téléphone et lui montra la photo de Spike avec sa tenue la plus mémorable, il vit sur le visage de Magnus qu'il essayait de se retenir de rire. "Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai un léger doute sur la couleur de cheveux, mais sinon c'est raccord."

"Tu vas m'aider alors?"

"Avec un grand plaisir ma petite chauve-souris."

"Merci Mags, mais c'est top secret alors pas un mot, sauf à Alec si tu veux je sais qu'il dira rien."

Magnus mima un zip avec ses doigts et un cadenas. "Motus et bouche cousu."

~~~~~

Ce soir était le soir tant attendu, c'était Halloween. Tout le monde était excité de sortir et de faire la fête. Comme à leur habitude le clan était en "vampire" leurs crocs étaient sortis et une cape leur pendait dans le dos. Seul Simon avait un costume de qualité de la tête au pied, il était beau et fier comme un paon. Raphaël avait décidé de revêtir son vrai déguisement à Pandemonium.

Comme chaque année, le clan déambulait dans les rues avec des sacs de bonbons qu'ils distribuaient aux enfants qu'ils croisaient, parfois il y'en avait même qui leur demandait de prendre des photo avec eux..Surtout Simon. Ils faisaient cela jusqu'à épuisement des stocks puis ils se dirigeaient vers le club de Magnus. Arrivés devant l'entrepôt ils virent que la façade était décoré de haut en bas avec toutes sortent de décorations différentes. Une fois rentrés, ils se sont aperçus que Magnus avait mit le paquet. Il y avait des toiles d'araignées qui recouvraient tout le plafond, il y'avait diverses créatures surnaturelles et horrifiques mais surtout il avait ornés les 4 coins du club avec les personnages de films d'horreur les plus emblématique, Chucky, Freddy, Vendredi 13, Mickael Myers (Halloween). C'était très bien fait et assez terrifiant mais pas autant que l'énorme amas de foule se trémoussant sur la piste de danse. C'était le parcours du combattant pour atteindre la zone VIP qui leur était heureusement réservé. Une fois atteinte ils se posèrent sur les canapés en daim, violet et confortable.

"Ça y'est vous êtes là." Magnus les accueillis avec un grand sourire presque irréel, mais ça l'était puisqu'il était déguisé en Cheshire et que son sourire faisait parti du costume, c'était marrant et ça lui allait parfaitement bien.

"Hey salut Magma."

"Simeus, tu es très beau et je dois t'emprunter ton petit ami 5 minutes."

"Déjà, mais on vient à peine d'arriver."

"Juste quelques minutes mon amour." Raphaël lui donna un baiser sur la joue prit le bras de Magnus et l'entraîna vers son bureau.

"Ok tu es prêt?"

"Oui on y va."

Magnus libéra la magie de ses doigts et la dirigea vers Raphaël qui se transforma petit à petit, sauf son visage et sa taille. Quand il eût finit Magnus sortit un petit "Oh" étonné.

"Pour être honnête ma petite chauve-souris j'avais un peu peur du résultat mais tu es divin."

"C'est vrai, même les cheveux?"

"C'est différent mais tu devrais considérer une futur coloration."

"Jamais."

"Ok. Allez on y retourne j'ai des invités à divertir mais surtout mon petit ami à retrouver."

"Je te suis."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans la salle Vip, Raphaël s'arrêta derrière Simon sans un bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer. Magnus passa tout droit sans un regard et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Alec qui avait un maquillage de squelette. Raphaël tapota l'épaule de Simon et sa réaction en valait la chandelle.

~~~~~

Simon sirotait un verre de sang en bougeant au rythme de la musique, il attendait que Raphaël revienne et même si ça faisait à peine quelques minutes il lui manquait déjà. Quand Simon décida d'aller se socialiser avec les autres membres du clan quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule, il se retourna et resta bouche bée devant le dieu grecque qui se tenait devant lui. Whaou, c'était indescriptible, son petit ami, Raphaël Santiago, chef de clan des vampires de New-York se tenait là dans toute sa splendeur, habillé et coiffé comme son personnage préféré dans "Buffy contre les vampires." Il avait un tee-shirt noir, sous une chemise bordeaux, un pantalon noir rentré dans des boots militaires noirs, tout cela presque caché par un long manteau en cuir noir. Le plus frappent c'était ses cheveux, habituellement noir, ils étaient cette fois blond platine, plaqué en arrière mais bouclés, et en prime il avait mis du vernis noir. C'était à la fois choquant et époustouflant. Simon n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser passionnément, et bien plus, mais ils étaient en publiques alors il allait s'abstenir. Ses pensées salaces s’arrêtèrent net quand il entendit le ton inquiet de Raphaël.

"Tu n'aimes pas?"

Il avait l'air presque timide, sa lèvre inférieure était coincée entre ses dents et ses yeux regardaient le sol, il était adorable. "Non mon amour, tu es tellement beau, tu es magnifique, j'ai pas les mots."

"T'es pas déçu?"

"Au contraire, c'est encore mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer, d'ailleurs il faut que je mémorise ce moment." Simon sortit son téléphone et prit Raphaël en photo.

"Tu attends quoi pour venir m'embrasser?"

Simon ne se fit pas prier, il posa vigoureusement ses lèvres sur celles de Raphaël, leurs dents s'entrechoquant au passage, leur baiser était électrique mais pas suffisant pour Simon, il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici. Simon se détacha de Raphaël et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Sortons d'ici."

"Maintenant?" Simon hocha la tête. "Mais tu était tellement excité de vivre cette soirée, pour la première fois en tant que vampire, jusqu'au bout."

"Premièrement je voulais la passer avec toi, même si on n'avait rien fait j'aurais été heureux et deuxièmement tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est profité que l'hôtel soit désert pour t'y ramener, t'arracher tes vêtements et te faire des choses qui seraient même choquantes pour Magnus."

"Whaou, je pensais pas que ce costume te ferais tant d'effet."

"C'est toi et seulement toi dans ce costume qui me rend fou. Alors?"

"Alors tu vas me montrer à quel point tu maîtrise ta vitesse de vampire et l'utiliser pour m'emmener dans notre chambre."

Simon prit la main de Raphaël et ils s'éclipsèrent en rigolant.

~~~~~

Ils passèrent l'une des meilleures nuits de leur vie. Raphaël pensa même à garder ses cheveux blonds quelques jours de plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, les commentaires et kudos font toujours plaisir.
> 
> JOYEUX HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
